


The Bars of a Cage

by highladyandlord_queenandkingofterrasen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Apologies, Crippled Percy Jackson, F/M, Grisha Percy, Kaz Kidnapped, M/M, Matthias Is Alive, Nikolai possessed by Kronos, Percy Kidnapped, Pining Inej Ghafa, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, pleasure slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyandlord_queenandkingofterrasen/pseuds/highladyandlord_queenandkingofterrasen
Summary: Percy has no idea where he is, only that Kronos has found himself a new host and is seemingly obsessed with breaking the raven-haired demigod. When a mysterious man about his age that goes by the name Dirtyhands-although Percy knows that’s not his real name-joins him, how will they escape and find their way back to Dirtyhands’ lair? And how will Percy react when he sees the newest member of the Dregs?





	The Bars of a Cage

Percy didn’t know a lot of things. He didn’t know how long he’d been in darkness. He didn’t know whether it was actually dark or he was dead. He didn’t even know where he was, for gods’ sake!


End file.
